This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The fission yeast Schizosaccharomyces pombe is a very useful model organism for understanding how the eukaryotic microtubule cytoskeleton influences cell polarity. In fission yeast, microtubules dictate sites of polarity establishment by transporting the protein Tea1 to the cell cortex, where Tea1 becomes anchored at the plasma membrane and subsequently interacts with the actin cytoskeleton. The molecular mechanisms by which Tea1 becomes anchored at the membrane and subsequently organises the polarity machinery are not understood. In this work we will use mass spectrometry to identify additional cellular proteins that may be associated with Tea1, as a first step to understanding how they contribute to membrane associated functions of Tea1.